


Bask In Your Light A While

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Assez bossé pour ce soir ! »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bask In Your Light A While

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS fait partie de mon projet de traduction "Moments Volés", sur Tumblr & Fanfiction.net
> 
> Auteur : first time caller (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : Winters/Nixon  
> Rating : T  
> Genre : Friendship/Romance/pre-slash  
> Beta : Cathy

Il est tard. Nix est venu flâner dans les escaliers menant au grenier où son meilleur ami a posé ses quartiers, à la recherche de quelque chose à boire - du Vat 69[1] caché dans la cantine de Dick - et d'un peu de compagnie. Il retrouve Dick encore assis derrière la machine à écrire qui a remplacé son Garand M1[2] depuis qu’on l’a nommé commandant en second du bataillon.

Nix remplit sa flasque et étudie l'autre homme. Son front est plissé et ses lèvres pincées dans une grimace d’extrême concentration tandis qu'il tape sur la machine.

« Assez bossé pour ce soir ! » S'exclame Nix, débarrassant le bureau d'une pile de rapports et de réquisitions en s'y asseyant. Il offre à Dick un sourire enfantin et un regard espiègle de ses yeux sombres. Dick lui renvoie un léger sourire en remettant de l'ordre dans les papiers éparpillés. Nix lui tend sa flasque, Dick refuse. Comme toujours.

Nix balance ses jambes machinalement. Dick, toujours silencieux, n'a pas bougé de sa chaise, mains derrière la tête. Il sourit. Ils ont des conversations entières comme ça, silencieuses, yeux dans les yeux, au cours desquelles aucun mot n'est nécessaire.

Le brun rompt le silence. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles là, tout de suite ? »

Sa voix est rauque, c'est presque un murmure. Il avale une gorgée de Whisky, sans lâcher du regard son ami dont la lumière de la lampe illumine les cheveux couleur cuivre.

Dick est amusé.

« À moins d'avoir changé de tête, je suppose que je ressemble à la même chose depuis que je me suis rasé ce matin, Lew. »

Ce disant, il tire sur la feuille de papier coincée dans le cylindre de la machine à écrire et la pose au-dessus d'une pile de formulaires, son sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres.

Nix se lève et fait le tour du bureau pour se mettre en face de Dick qui le regarde de ses yeux bleus parfois verts, si doux et si patients. Il y a une pointe de questionnement dans son regard et il scrute le visage de son ami afin d'y trouver sans doute quelque réponse.

Nix se sent groggy, et ce n'est pas juste à cause de l'alcool, non, c'est bien plus que ça. Le visage de son ami est pâle, des taches de rousseur s’étendent sur sa peau blanche, il sourit toujours, et Nix n'y tient plus. Il se penche, ses mains caressent ses joues et prennent son visage en coupe puis ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Juste une seconde. Et Dick respire lourdement contre sa bouche pour finir par poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il le repousse en riant.

« Arrête ça, Lew, je ne suis pas ta femme ! » 

Et Nix recule lentement, rit aussi. « Dieu merci ! Seigneur, Dick, si tu m'exaspérais autant qu'elle, tu serais parfait en tout temps ! » Ironise-t-il en le gratifiant d'un sourire insolent. Il attrape une autre bouteille dans la cantine puis disparaît dans les escaliers sans rien ajouter.

Dick repense à son ami aux joues rouges et à la respiration laborieuse. Lew a dû boire énormément ce soir, songe-t-il tandis qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres qui ont un léger goût de Vat 69.

Nix se promène dans la fraîcheur nocturne avec l'odeur persistante du savon de Dick dans les narines, surpris et heureux du résultat de son geste irréfléchi. Dick l'a peut-être repoussé, mais Nix le connaît mieux que personne. Il peut en lire, des choses, dans ses silences et ses demi-sourires. Il sait qu'il n'a pas imaginé la façon dont son meilleur ami a répondu brièvement à son geste, lorsque leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées.

Nix sourit.

Il essayera de nouveau.

Bientôt.

 

FIN.

 

[1]La marque de Scotch préférée de Nixon.

[2]Fusil semi-automatique standard des soldats américains pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.


End file.
